Triina Asante
}} |} Triina Asante is one of the three members of Rancor Team, a Rebel Alliance team sent to recover Project FlashDeath data from Ferri'sol during the course of the Rayzur's Edge Audio fan audio drama Nothing Changes. Biography Triina Asante was the youngest member of Rancor Team, the trio of Rebel agents that stole the first limited data about Project FlashDeath from Ord Bendis. In that sense, she helped set the stage for the liberation of the entire Ferri’sol system, but she would not survive to see that glorious day for freedom in what was, at the time of their mission, Moff Arilus Dehrahn’s domain. Born 19 years before the Battle of Yavin, Triina was a child of the planet Vargas Nor. Growing up in an orphanage operated by the Vargasian government, Triina had a good childhood, spared the dysfunction that many of her compatriots in later years would experience. Over the years, Triina became interested in self-defense and martial arts, learning several different techniques, while also studying to be a transport pilot. Right around Triina’s seventeenth birthday, the orphanage, where she’d come to both live and work, came under new management. The new powers that be began making extra money to keep the orphanage afloat by pimping out its younger girls, ages fourteen and up, as prostitutes to well-to-do Imperials on the planet. A year after the pimping began, a group of Rebel Alliance agents struck the orphanage in a midnight raid, getting the young girls to safety, but also taking out an Imperial officer that was there to pick up his nightly fix of underage flesh. Seeing the chance to do good, Triina followed the Rebels away from the orphanage, stowing away on their ship off of Vargas Nor. When discovered, she was nearly taken into custody, but she quickly proved herself both willing to serve the cause and able to do so. Over the next year and a half, Triina trained in further Rebel tactics, earning the rank of Lieutenant Colonel and eventually becoming romantically involved with an older Alliance agent, Colonel Skyben Lokan. The two were together only a few months before tragedy struck. Assigned as part of Rancor Team, alongside Skyben and Jedi Knight Traiven Kova, Triina was part of a mission to Ord Bendis, where she and her comrades were to secure Imperial data from a front company, TransGlobe Pharmaceuticals. While Triina waited in Traiven’s ship, the Thunderstorm, Traiven and Skyben successfully gathered the data but were discovered on their way out. As the trio escaped, with their contact (Jaliib Conur, a local informant) already dead inside the facility, an Imperial shuttle gave chase. The Thunderstorm was shot down in space over the planet Ragesh, forcing a crash landing that killed Skyben. After mourning for her dead lover, Triina began transmitting their stolen data to the nearby Rebel vessel Stallion. Before the transmission could be completed, though, the Imperials were upon them. Seeing the leader of the Imperials, what appeared to be a Royal Guardsman, emerge from the enemies’ shuttle, Triina took action. She charged straight at the Guardsman, despite Triaven’s warnings. Unbeknownst to her, the “Royal Guardsman” was actually an Imperial Sovereign Protector (a Dark Jedi as well as a Guardsman), Traiven’s brother, Dahrias Kova. Dahrias lifted Triina from her feet and, intending on saving her for unwanted sexual advances later, attempted to knock her out. Unfortunately, Triina’s unconscious form fell to the ground in just the right position for her head to slam limply into a sharp stone, which cracked her skull. By the time that Dahrias returned from seeing his brother to a supposed end over the edge of the nearby cliff, Triina Asante was dead. She would never know that her mission would help set the stage for the liberation of the entire system. One might hope, at least she was with Skyben again in the afterlife. Sources *''Rayzur's Edge Audio Guidebook'' Appearances *''Nothing Changes'' Behind the Scenes * Triina Asante was created by Nathan P. Butler, utilizing a concept created in discussions with Devon Read. The Nothing Changes storyline was originally a revised version of a script for the fan film Prelude to Hope (PTH). Read had decided to restart the project from scratch, beginning with a revised outline that included more characters and several different plot elements. Butler utilized this outline to create a new script for Prelude to Hope 2.0. When that script was discarded in favor of restarting PTH as something completely different (Prelude II Hope), Butler revised his script into Nothing Changes. When that happened, the names of the characters changed and some circumstances were altered to fit in with the FlashDeath project and events of Second Strike. Triina's original name was "Dalia" in Butler's PTH 2.0 script. * Triina is played by Krista Kolesar. She had previously joined the Second Strike project as a concept artist (creating one of the project's most enduring images, that of Nadix Rovas). She had also played roles in the ChronoRadio Serial Edition entitled Parallels (as Taleena) and Anthology: Addiction (as Lira), both written and produced by Butler, along with playing the role of the Voice in Anthology: To Overcome (written by Christopher Walker and mixed by Steve Fluharty). * The artwork depicting Triina here (and in the Rayzur's Edge Audio Guidebook) is the work of Tom Hodges, who has since become an official Star Wars webstrip artist. At the time that the guidebook was being written, Hodges had provided original sketches for the project and then allowed Butler to use other images from his website (at the time) to fill in other gaps. The image chosen for Triina was not originally meant to be Triina, but it certainly fit her personality. External Links [http://www.starwarsfanworks.com/nothingchanges.html Nothing Changes at Star Wars Fanworks] Category:Characters